


Christmas Spirit

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, almost BJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Ian feels the need to decorate the entire Gallagher house.</p>
<p>Word: Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

Ian walked up the stairs from the basement carrying another box full of dusty Christmas decorations. He placed it down on the kitchen counter next to the other five boxes and began to dig through it to see if there was anything that should be hung up. 

It was was Christmas eve of all nights and he couldn't believe the house was not decorated at all.

Then he heard the smash of glass and a muttered "Fucking shit" come from the Gallagher living room.

"Everything alright?" Ian teased as he entered into the room observing Mickey as he stood in front of the tree, circled in bits of ornament.

" Jesus Christ. I was trying to put the fucking ball on top of the dumb tree and it just fell."

"Maybe cause your too short" Ian snorted with a laugh.

"Yeah and maybe you're just an idiot" Mickey flipped him off for extra bitchiness as he continued to stare at the shards of glass.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being short."

"Oh really? Cause it pretty fucking sucks."

"It takes less time for you to drop to your knees and suck my dick."  
Mickey tilted his head in agreement.  
Ian took a step closer to the other man "I get to see you stand on your toes to try and kiss me."  
"Okay I get it. Just help me clean this up."  
Ian stood another step.  
"And the height your probably supposed to have mostly went to your big dick" Ian smiled brightly.  
"Okay seriously shut up" Mickey said well trying to mask a smile and laugh.   
"I'm not gonna shut up knowing it bugs you" Ian smirked and quickly kissed Mickey on the mouth.

Mickey ignored his comment too dazed by his own stupid boyfriends lips to argue anymore. "Why are we even putting up this stupid shit anyways?"  
Ian glared at him "Cause a Gallagher Christmas isn't the same with out decorations!"   
"Yeah okay. The tree is decorated isn't that enough."  
"No..."  
Mickey just groaned.  
"We gotta decorate the stair way and the kitchen maybe the front porch."  
"Alright there lets no get to over the top. I gotta run to the alibi anyways so have fun."  
Now it was Ian's turn to groan "you're no fun"  
"Good spread that around then maybe people will stop talking to me and shit for good" Mickey said grabbing his coat and turning to leave.

Ian didn't say anything else, just knelt down to begin picking up the glass shards.   
"You need anything?" Mickey asked before leaving.  
"A replacement for the ornament you broke."  
"Eat a dick. I'll be back in a few hours" and he left.

____

Mickey returned to the Gallagher house just before the sun began to set. He first had stopped at the alibi to pick up his monthly cut from Kev (which happened to be less than what he was owed-again) then he actually went out of his way to a local shopping mall to steal some of the big gold coloured balls hanging off the malls decorations. 

When he got up to the front door he didn't even bother to knock, just walked in like it was his own house and it felt strange to him. This was Ian and his first Christmas together as an actual couple and here they were decorating the house, bickering like an old married couple and Mickey was stealing ornaments for Ian. For a minute he thought it was pathetic but the thought passed as he seen the interior of the Gallagher house. 

All wrapped in garland and shiny objects. The stair well was done too and even the kitchen had fake woodsy decorations too it. He carefully put down the three ornaments onto the counter and made sure they wouldn't fall as he continued to marvel at Ian's handy work.

He shrugged his jacket off and put it on one of the chairs at the table, a fresh plate of cookies sat right in the middle and it was almost appalling that Ian got so much done in the same amount of time that Mickey did shit all.

Then it hit him that maybe Ian's meds were suddenly acting up causing him to go into another one of his episodes.

"Yo Ian" He called out quickly. 

"Surprise!" He was attacked from behind by a red head who now had a Santa hat on and smiling way to cheerfully.

"Hey hey everything alright?!" Mickey asked

"Yeah perfectly fine- Whoa did you?!" Ian stopped mid sentence as he seen the ornaments on the counter.

"Yeah I did but like are you okay Ian?"  
"Where did you even get these! They are awesome" Ian said well picking them up and admiring them.  
"Ian" Mickey said with a little aggression to his tone.  
"What Mick?"  
"Are you alright? Or do I need to spell it out for you."  
Ian paused for a moment "Oh- OH. Mick I'm fine I promise. Meds are still working. I feel like myself I swear!"  
"And all of this is?"  
"all this is just-" he searched for the right word "Christmas spirit."

Mickey let out a deep breath of air "You promise or are you lying?"  
"I promise you Mick. If something felt wrong you'd be the first to know."  
"Okay good. So now i can take that stupid Santa off you cause you look lame as shit in it."  
"No! Christmas Spirit!" He shouted and forcefully ran away from the other man just to find another hat and plant it on to Mickey's head.

"This is ridiculous" Mickey rolled his eyes only to catch sight of mistletoe hung from the ceiling.   
"What the shit is that?"  
"Mistletoe" Ian smirked suggestively   
"Okay now that is even more ridicu-"

But instead of Mickey finishing his sentence he was cut off with Ian's lips capturing his own. And Ian's hand snaking around his torso to pull them closer together. Just to get a taste of the shot of whiskey Mickey had at the alibi and the hint of the cigarette he smoked on the walk back.

For some reason none of the other Gallagher's had turned up at all today. Mickey wondered if Ian had something to do with that or they were all just busy but it gave him an idea.

He let go of snogging Ian's mouth and sank to his knees to begin unbuckling the other kids jeans.

"Whoa Mick not so fast."  
"I'm short. I get down here quicker than most people remember."  
Ian just smirked and bent down to his him again and then steady himself against the wall. Mickey eyed him and pulled the kids jeans down just enough and was ready to get things heated.

"You want this?"  
"Already hard."

"AHH."  
"SERIOUSLY."  
"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS."

Both boys turned their heads to the shrills and shrieks only to see the whole Gallagher clan Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl and Liam all standing there with bags full of food and grotesque looks on their faces.

"Do you two really gotta get it on right in the living room?" Lip gruntled pushing passed them and into the kitchen.  
"We-uh-a" Ian tried but was way to mortified to say anything else. He tried to look at the Mickey for help but the other man was just as frozen solid.

"Okay Ian pull your pants up. Both of you wash your hands, I don't care if you haven't even started anything just do it anyways to save us all. Then come help start dinner. V and Kev are coming over with the twins" Fiona demanded staring them both in the eyes and then briskly walked away.

"You're an idiot I thought they weren't coming home yet" Mickey growled  
"I-I honestly don't know. But like at least we weren't in the middle of anything."  
Mickey still wasn't happy. Both from the fact that he got caught almost sucking dick and that he didn't even get too in the first place.

"It's okay. Later I swear" Ian winked and began to walk into the kitchen.  
"Hey wait-" Micky reached out his arm to pull Ian back in for one more kiss till they had to spent the rest of the night with the other Gallagher's plus Kev and V.  
"Merry Christmas Ian"  
"Merry Christmas Mick"

And for the first time since ever Mickey actually felt a little Christmas Spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't ooc otherwise just go with it.
> 
> Thanks for the read.


End file.
